Blaster AU
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: The war never happened, Blaster is a girl and she and Soundwave are married and they have a family. G1 story.


_There is no war. Blaster is a girl and she and Soundwave are husband and wife._

Chapter 1 together

Blaster was lovely femme she was married to Soundwave. He was kind and patient. Blaster worked as a kindergarten teacher and Soundwave worked as pediatrician. Both of them were great with kids. But they had no children of their own.

They were plenty busy. Both worked hard. Blaster began to think it might be a good idea to start a family. She knew Soundwave was pretty busy working at the children's hospital and Blaster was busy as teacher and had lots to do when she wasn't working at school. She had to pick up the groceries, clean the house, and cook meals. But her life felt empty a child would be nice.

Blaster was almost done cooking dinner. It was tech-chicken stir fry. She looked at the clock, it was almost time for Soundwave to come home.

Then the door opened. It was Soundwave. "Honey I'm home." He said.

Blaster came up. "Welcome home sweetheart." Blaster said.

"Is dinner ready? I'm starved." Soundwave said.

"Yes let's eat," Blaster said.

They sat down and began to eat. "Soundwave?" She asked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I was thinking maybe we should um." Blaster said.

"Should what you can tell me." Soundwave said.

"I want to have family." She said.

Soundwave looked at her. "You want to start a family?" He asked.

"Yes, please don't be mad." She said.

"I'm not mad, I've been thinking about it to so after dinner me you and the bed." He said with playful tone.

"Sounds great." She said.

After dinner both of them went into their room. Blaster shut the door and Soundwave shut the blinds and closed the curtains. Both of them climbed onto the bed both of them began kissing. They wrapped their arms around each other. Soundwave and Blaster were really getting into it. Then their cat Ravage came over. Soundwave looked over. "Ravage not now." He said.

"Soundwave, focus sweetheart." Blaster said turning his head to her.

They made love.

A few weeks later. Soundwave woke up and Blaster woke up.

A month later summer vacation had started so she had sometime off. They ate breakfast. Soundwave kissed Blaster. "I'm off to work." he said. "Have good day babysitting the quads." Soundwave said.

Blaster was babysitting Rumble, Frenzy, Eject, and Rewind. Blaster had seen the doctor early in the week due to some symptoms. She expecting a call soon. It was hard handling those boys. She started to feel tired out by the boys. Finally their mother came home to pick them up. She baby sat for two hours.

Then the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello? Really?! Oh thank you! Of course good-bye." She said. "I can't believe it I'm pregnant! Soundwave is going to be thrilled." She said.

Blaster was making dinner now. It was something good it was Soundwave's favorite, cyber-ravioli. It was almost done.

Soundwave came through the door. "Whew! What a tough day!" He said.

"Hi sweetie welcome home." She said.

"Hi love." He said.

"Long day?" She asked.

"Yep, but I am glad to be home." He said. Soundwave smelled something. "I smell cyber-ravioli. You haven't made that in long time." He said.

When he sat down he notice the cyber-ravioli was small. "Any reason why you used small cyber-ravioli?" He asked.

"Well they are small like something else is small." She said.

Soundwave began to think. The it hit him. "Are you?" He asked.

"Yes I'm pregnant!" She said.

Soundwave got up and ran to her and hugged her. "This is wonderful no child will be loved more." He said.

"I have to see the doctor next week for prenatal check-up." She said.

"I'll come too I have some time off next so I'll be there with you." He said.

One week later. Blaster was at the doctor's office. Soundwave was holding her hand. They were both pretty excited. The doctor put some warm gel on her middle. "Okay we are about to start the ultrasound." Ratchet said and moved the remote around on her middle. There was a sparkbeat Ratchet looked and smiled. "Everything looks good." He said.

"That is good to hear." Blaster said.

"Yes it it." Soundwave said.

"You and the sparkling are in good shape, here are your prenatal vitamins and the pamphlet about becoming a mommy and the sonogram your sparkling's first picture." Ratchet said.

"Thank you." Blaster said.

"I would like to see you next month and you are about 2 months along which means I will see you in a few weeks." Ratchet said.

"Okay Ratchet." Blaster said.

School would be back in soon and Blaster would have a new class.

Blaster was getting ready school was going to start in a couple of weeks. Blaster was three months pregnant. She was meeting the kids and the parents. The she found out the quads were in her class she greeted them. Rumble saw that Blaster seem a bit round. "Mommy she looks like she is getting fat." He said.

"RUMBLE! That wasn't nice!" His father said.

"It's okay he doesn't know any better you know the reason why I'm getting fat?" Blaster asked.

"Are you eating too much?" Rumble asked his brothers had to agree.

Blaster shook her head. The quads mother gasped. "You'rs pregnant?" she asked her.

"Yes." Blaster said.

"She's what?" Frenzy asked.

"It means there is a sparkling in her tummy." their father said.

"She ate a sparkling?" Rewind asked.

"No it means I am going to have a sparkling." Blaster said.

"Mommy where do sparklings come from?" Eject asked.

"We'll tell you when we get home." their father said.

"Is it a mech or femme?" the quads asked at the same time.

"We don't know you yet we won't know for a couple of months. If you think I am getting fat now wait a few months I will be big." Blaster said.

"When will the sparkling be born?" the mother of the quads asked.

"In March." Blaster said.

The parents congratulated her.

Now Blaster and Soundwave had to prepare for their child.

To be continued.


End file.
